Stalker (A Zendaya an Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya is unknowingly being stalked by a man who insists to have her in his future. After a fight with Val will she accept? Can val save her? Read to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

Zendayas POV

I'm taking my daily jog in the park as I feel someone watching me.

I turn around and see a middle-aged man jogging towards me.

"Zendaya?" He calls.

"Um yes? Do I know you?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering if I could get your autograph for my daughter!" He said with a bright smile.

"Oh! Yes of course!"

"Thank you," he said as he pulled out a notepad and pen. "Here you go."

"And what is your daughters name?"

"John."

I glance up to see if the man had made a mistake but he just smiled at me calmly. "J-o-h-n," he spelled.

"Um okay," I said as I signed 'Follow your dreams and you will achieve them. Love, Daya.'

I handed it back to him.

"Oh thank you so much Zendaya. She will be so happy. She loves you. I see why," he said as his eyes slowly swept over me.

I needed to get away from him- the sooner the better.

"No problem. Tell her I said hi! I have to get back to my running now," I said and I jogged away.

How strange.

Johns POV

I watched as zendaya jogged away, glancing back at me over her shoulder. I smiled and waved at her.

I watched as her tight shorts shaped her perfectly defined muscles.

Out of all the times I have followed her, this is the first time she was outbid her chucks.

I watched her ponytail swing back and forth as she bounced.

What a beautiful sight she was.

She stops running. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and I jog to a tree near her to listen in.

"Yes val I'm jogging. Do I want to go out tonight? Of course! Haha I'm not going to break an ankle! I love you baby. No I'm not talking to strangers, well except a man who wanted an autograph for his daughter. Yes I know it's dangerous to talk to people I don't know alone. Sweetie- sweetie, I have to get back to jogging so I can get ready for our date! Haha love you hon. Bye!"

She smiled and started jogging again.

I looked down at the autograph she had signed for me.

'Follow your dreams and you will achieve them.'

I plan on it.

And she was part if that dream.

Thoughts? :)


	2. We Meet Again

Vals POV

I throw yet another shirt into my closet. I just can find the right "look" for my date with Zendaya. I know she would never judge me, but she is so beautiful and I look so drab in comparison.

I finally decide on jeans and a white T-Shirt. I look in the mirror and style my hair. After spritzing a little cologne on, I walk to the living room.

"Hey Val! Where are you going brother?"

"Maks I told you this already. I'm going to dinner with Zendaya." I glance down at my clock. "I have to leave in about 20 minutes since her house is about a half hour away."

Maks looks upset. I wonder what is wrong with him.

"Hey Maks. Are you ok? I can stay and talk for a while. I will call Z and tell her I will be a little late."

"No you don't have t-"

I silenced him with my finger.

"Hey Dayachka. I'm fine. Yeah I will be about ten minutes late. Well Maks and I need to talk about something. Thanks for being so understanding. I love you. Bye"

I smiled when I clicked the end button.

"Okay, so what's up maks?" I asked as I sat in the chair across from him.

"I'm not sure. I'm just in a down mood. I guess that when I danced with you, Zendaya, and Anna, I felt alive again. I think I realized how much I missed dancing. And Anna and I are getting more serious. And I'm just confused. I don't know what to do," he said, putting his head into his hands.

I leaned over and laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Maks, you'll get it figured out. And you have no idea how much DWTS wants you back. I'm sure if that's the avenue you want to take they'd have you back in a heartbeat. And about Anna, sometimes you just need to listen to your heart. I see the chemistry between you two and I see how much you love her. And I know it's new for you, but it'll all work out. I promise."

I gave him a hug, and with that I walked to my car.

Zendayas POV

I was sitting on my couch looking at twitter when I heard someone knock on the door.

I jumped up, thinking it was val. I ran to the door and slung it open, prepared to give him a huge hug.

But it wasn't val at the door.

It was the man from the park.

"Um h-hello?"

"Hi Zendaya! I was just here to get another autograph for my daughter. She was so happy about the other one," he said it kindly, like showing up on a strangers doorstep was normal.

"H-how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, well you see, I guess I left the park at the same time you did. And I also go this direction to go home. So I saw you pull in and get out as I drove by. When my daughter asked for another autograph, I decided to come and get one," he smiled again.

What a strange man.

"Um I will give you an autograph this one time. But after this I don't want you to come to my house again. I don't mean to be snobby, but it's just for safety purposes." I handed him back the picture.

"I understand. Thank you Zendaya."

Then he walked away.

How strange.

Just then vals car pulled into my driveway. I ran down to him and gave him a kiss.

We went off to dinner.

Little did I know I left my door unlocked.

Little did I know someone was watching from the bushes.

Little did I know what was ahead for me.

Thoughts?


End file.
